New land, old love
by AirborneGirl
Summary: As Legolas's new dwellings in Ithilliën are being built, old friends arrive, causing strange feelings in our Prince's heart. LegolasOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

Back after a looooooooooong time of writer's block as JAG quikly lost its attraction. Happens to me sometimes. Looking for other kinds of inspiration I finally surrendered to the one ring ;-).

Legolas being the one who held my attraction, he will be the one inspiration for this next story, set right after the War of the ring.

I have only just started with the book, so this will be mostly based on what i have learned from the movies and several fansites. I do not peak elvish and therefore use very little of it. Any other infractions you might encounter, please inform me about, as I can only hope I do Tolkien's characters justice.

**Disclaimer**: I own Vinnya, Valknir, and their family. Legolas and original characters as well as the entire setting of Middle Earth are respectfully borrowed from Tolkien.

Enjoy...

**New land, old love**

**Prologue:**

Stupid Valknir! Damn the elf to the deepest pits of Mordor! The young Prince of Mirkwood was seething. He was glad he had been able to sneak away when his friend was being scolded by his parents for, again, upsetting his elfling sister Vinnya.

Valknir, Legolas decided, had absolutely no idea how incredibly lucky he was. Sure, all his friends were envious of him, but for the life of him, the prince could not understand why.

If it was his title they were jealous of, well, they could have it! He would be glad to get rid of it, happily give it all up. If they wanted the clothes on his back, the fast stallion he was riding, the decidedly beautiful weapons he was learning to use? Or perhaps the ever growing population of elf maidens following his every move just because he was royalty and about to become of age? Again, he would be all too happy to give it all up in exchange for the life his friend Valknir had.

To have two parents to love him, instead of a dead mother whose image quickly faded from his memory as time passed, and a father who was mostly too busy ruling the realm to spend quality time with his only child and heir. The only time the king deemed worthy of even speaking to him was when he had gotten himself in trouble.

Legolas mentally kicked himself. He knew Thranduil was doing his best and that being a king meant he was being kept busy. Despite of status and preoccupation, he knew very well his adar loved him. And of course that love was returned in full. He only wished they could show it more often in day to day life, like Valknir's naneth and adar did.

Sometimes, the loneliness overwhelmed him. Sure, he had been surrounded by servants, teachers and bodyguards from the day he was born, but it was definitely not the same. Servants were trained to practically do as they were bid unless they knew it was forbidden by the king himself, teachers would never scold him like they did other students (when there were other students around; most lessons he took were private) and his bodyguard always lurked around even when he did desperately need a private moment.

Come to think of it, there would be hell to pay when he returned home. He had just successfully misdirected Warlam, his bodyguard and was trailing the woods on his own. But it was certainly worth it. He enjoyed being on his own and besides, he had a noble quest to fulfill.

His mind went back to that afternoon, an hour or two ago. The tearstained face of the little elfling, the rage of Valknir's mother Livithia as she tried to comfort her little daughter. The shame of his friend at being caught. The ill concealed laughter of his other friends Salnor and Garlion…

It had most certainly been an awful prank. To take the girl's most prized possession without asking and then lose it on purpose. Just seeing the depth of her pain…

Having no siblings himself and a mostly absent father, Legolas had always been oddly attracted to the close family lives of his friends and loved spending as much of his free time as possible around their normal cozy homes, with Valknir's home as the best of them.

He also found himself drawn to the smallest creature of the family. Little elfling Vinnya. She was just the cutest of all elflings he had ever seen and without her realizing it, she had him wrapped around her finger from the moment Livithia had put her in his arms as a newborn.

Of course his juvenile desire to be considered an adult man prevented him from crooning over her too much, but still, he liked to consider himself as much her big brother, her protector as Valknir was. Or ought to be.

Valknir loved his sister dearly, no doubt about it, but when he was among his friends, he liked to act a lot tougher than he was and in the process, Vinnya would simply be reduced to an easy target for nasty pranks, mostly thought of by Garlion, whom Legolas despised with a vengeance…

So that was the quest for today. To try and undo the harm that had been done to the little creature that had wriggled herself into his heart. To give her back what was taken from her, to see her smile again, to let her know the big bad world would not be as big or as bad when he was around. And he would be, for as long as she needed him.

Lost in thought as he was, he almost missed the purpose of his lone act. The object he was looking for was resting in a bush only a step away. From the first look of things, it had landed with its feathers down and Legolas had to smile in himself. Valknir, much as he cared for him, was not the best archer in the realm and it did not surprise him the arrow had not found any target to launch itself in.

For now, it was for the best, because the pretty ribbon tied around it was not torn. He picked the arrow up from its resting place and untied the ribbon, careful not to tear it himself. He supposed Livithia would be able to get the smudges out of it.

With a satisfied smile, he put the ribbon inside his tunic not to lose it and examined the arrow. It too was dirty but not broken so he grasped it in his fist and set out in the direction of his friend's home.

As soon as he got there, he dodged Warlam and stumbled into the small cottage. Briefly but politely he acknowledged Vallion, Valknir's adar and Livithia, while letting his eyes roam the room in search of the little elfling.

He found her huddled in a corner, not wailing as loudly as she had before, but still sniffling and trembling with the force of her anger and pain, feelings for which she had not yet found the vocabulary. He approached her carefully, realizing she must look at him the same way she did at Valknir, who surely was not her most favorite person in the world right now.

He crouched down in front of her, bringing himself to her eye-level. She looked up at him, big blue eyes brimmed with tears. Legolas swallowed away his anger at his friend when he saw the emotions she was too young to hide displayed in her expressive blue orbs. There was pain, fear and helplessness. But to his surprise, there was also defiance, pride and a stubborn streak which prevented her from crying in front of him. His admiration for this little creature just went up a notch.

With a gentility he did not know he possessed, he wiped a tear streak away from her cheek and gasping in her breath, she let him.

"Do not cry any longer, little one. I have a surprise for you."

From within the folds of his tunic he produced her ribbon. Her eyes went big as saucers as she reached for it. He put it in her small hand and she clasped it as if afraid he would take it away again. For a moment, she did not seem to know what to do and he did not dare move an inch away from her.

Then, much to his pleasant surprise, he felt two tiny arms encircle his neck and try to tug him down. An awkward glace at Livithia was met with a nod of gratitude and a silent urging to accept that of the child as well. Obediently, he sank onto his knees to receive the grateful hug.

"Thank you, Legolas." She murmured, her tiny voice muffled by the fabric of his tunic.

"You are most welcome, lady Vinnya. Now, do not worry anymore. From now on, I will make sure you are not harmed by your brother or his friends."

His arms closed around her tiny body in an eerily easy motion and for quite a while he just let her rest against him, until her small sobs of relief turned into the even breathing of someone who had entered the realm of dreams.

Looking again at Livithia, the girl's mother proceeded to her child's bedroom as Legolas gently stood and found his balance while still holding on to her. She was still clutching both his tunic and her precious ribbon when he put her down on her bed and he had to pry her hands loose.

She rolled over and sighed in her rest, mumbling something that sounded a lot like his name. He smiled, bent over and kissed her curly head before straightening and following her mother out.

Outside, Vallion smiled at him.

"Hannon-le, Legolas. Your kindness toward our daughter shall not be forgotten. You are true at heart and an asset to our realm . I wish my son would learn from you."

Legolas nodded his thanks for the compliment, absurdly pleased the older elf thought so highly of him while he was not yet even of age, though nearly there. His friend's father was not finished though. He clasped the young man's shoulder to attract his attention, making sure his words were heard.

"But you should not come here for the next few weeks as I have things planned for my son. I can promise you these chores will not be pleasant to him."

Legolas bit back a grin, knowing the wrath of Vallion. He had come too close for comfort once of twice himself and even though he was just, he was certainly not very mild. Especially when his eldest child played a cruel trick on his youngest.

Saying his goodbyes, he left the family to his own devices, cringing when he realized he now had to face the wrath of his none too pleased bodyguard, who stood waiting for him, fuming. This was not good…

Reviews are especially welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Just the first chapter to get the story going for real. Again, should you no doubt find any imperfections, do not hesitate to let me know. If you just like my store, do not hesitate either. ;-)

**Disclaimer: ** I own Vinnya, Valknir, and their family. Legolas and original characters as well as the entire setting of Middle Earth are respectfully borrowed from Tolkien.

**Chapter one: a meeting of old friends**

Blue eyes as clear as the sea they secretly longed for, stared at the progress that was gradually being made by many hands. The lips beneath them curled into a satisfied smile. Indeed, the elf on which these handsome features were set, glowed with pride while his dream, his goal, was coming to life before him.

Legolas had decided not to give in to the urge of the seas. There would be plenty of time for that. Now that their fellowship had fallen apart after it had successfully ended its quest, now that his friend Estel (he preferred the elven name of his friend Aragorn, Strider, Elessar etc. above all others) was crowned king of Gondor and he and Arwen were married, now that the last ship from Rivendel had taken Mithrandir and Frodo on board, he had had enough time to think about his own future. And come to only one conclusion.

He would not sail yet. Even if all elven realms were slowly but steadily vacated. Indeed even if his father had departed with them…he would not yet follow. He had taken his dwarf friend Gimli with him to show him his home, but had found it strangely empty when he got there. His kin were all packing for their last journey, and so was King Tranduil, his adar, his father.

Tranduil had not been surprised when his only son had told him about his plans. Headstrong as he had always been, Legolas felt he needed to be at the mortal man's side, his friendship with both Estel and the dwarf too great to be separated already.

Father and son had departed, both knowing that their beloved Mirkwood would be left bare, but both looking forward to the future with hope and expectations. They would meet again someday…that day was just not now.

Upon returning to Gondor, King Elessar crowned their loyal friend Faramir and his bride Eowyn prince and princess of the land Ithillien, the beautiful woodlands on de border of Gondor. Both had granted Legolas permission to make his last dream come true: the development for a safe haven, a sanctuary, a colony so to speak, for elves of Mirkwood and all other realms who, like him, had no desire to sail yet.

As the building of talans, their homes up in the trees, progressed, more and more elves arrived. Sometimes on their own, sometimes as a couple, some of them even with small children. He made sure he greeted and welcomed them all.

Today though, he had a strange sensation of foreboding in his gut. Not an unwelcome one, not one that warned him for dreadful things about to happen. Rather, if was a pleasant feeling, a promising one. What that promise was, it unfortunately did not disclose.

He was interrupted from his instincts by a cry of happy recognition. It came from rather afar, so he squinted his eyes until the sight that had produced the sound came to view. His smile immediately grew even wider.

"Valknir!"

As his longtime friend and blacksmith dismounted his horse, Legolas gracefully made his way through the maze of working men and elves to greet him.

He had spent many happy childhood years with the dark haired elf. Being born from a Mirkwood mother and Rivendel father, Valknir had inherited the blue eyes of his mother's kin and the dark hair of his father's. They had spent their first centuries or so in the Mirkwood realm. When their mother was (like Legolas' own mother) killed by a spider attack, their father had taken both Valknir and his little sister Vinnya to his remaining family in Rivendel. Legolas had only seen his friend a couple of times after that, when he would be visiting Lord Elrond's family.

Now he was glad to see the other elf had chosen to spent the days in the colony, rather then setting sail. Another horse approached, carrying an unknown maiden on its back. She was dark haired and quite fair, but her beauty was dulled by a sour expression on her face.

Her mouth was set in a downward pout, her eyes clouded, her smooth forehead adorned with an unbecoming frown. For a reason Legolas could not explain, he did not feel comfortable around this elf maiden.

Valknir helped her dismount and she turned to him to thank him. Then she seemingly reluctantly turned around to face the former Mirkwood prince.

Valknir spoke up.

"Legolas, I would like you to meet my wife. Rovian, this is my dear friend Legolas, lord of this elven land and prince of Mirkwood."

Rovian bowed gracefully, but for some reason did not look him directly in the eye and his feeling of uneasiness grew while he answered her greeting.

Yet, he did not have any time to ponder upon his friend's betrothed any longer, as another thought settled in his head. Instinctively, he looked around him. Wher was she? Where was the little elfling he held so dear? Did she not come along? Certainly she was not old enough to be going to the undying lands already?

Just as he was about to ask Valknir, a rustle of leaves above him and a soft elven curse reached his sensitive ears. The rustling soon became louder and Legolas thanked the Valar for his quick reactions, for a moment later, a branch cracked. As an immediate result, the creature hiding between the leaves, toppled out, straight into his open, waiting arms.

Muttering in itself, it straightened the travel cloak it was wearing and then, hazily and confused, stared up at her unexpected rescuer.

Two bright blue eyes met two other equally bright blue ones. Recognition dawned in the fallen ones, amused indulgence in the other. The creature struggled to get on her feet and Legolas let go of her, putting her carefully on the floor.

At second inspection, the strange tree climbing creature appeared to be a young elf maiden, who possessed, though certainly of mature age, the playfulness normally only exposed by the young ones of their kind. And their clumsiness as well.

Valknir stepped closer to her, shaking her almost violently, while his wife gasped in horror.

"Vinnya! Has this travel finally brought total insanity to you? Apologize to lord Legolas at once!"

Vinnya? By the Valar, this maiden was Vinnya? Sure, he had not seen her in many a century and had not witnessed her coming of age, but even as realization set in, Legolas's mind was somehow reluctant to absorb this piece of information, as if he could not frame his mind around the idea she had indeed come of age, and gracefully so.

He always held some fond memories of her, ever since returning her ribbon…she had been his little sister when he had no siblings of his own. With a smile he recalled those days, those times when he had come to her defense when the pranks of her real brother were getting out of hand. But those days now lay centuries behind them.

So this had become of her. He eyed her curiously and rather shamelessly. Though almost a head shorter than her brother, she was tall for a female. Her figure was at first sight, lean but strong, reminding him of his trusted bow. Her hair was raven black and gleaming and her eyes…Legolas wanted to drown in them. They held warmth and mirth as well as wisdom and courage. And not to mention the defiance and pride he had already seen in her when she was a mere elfling. There was no denying that lady Vinnya had grown into a beautiful woman.

Her apologies came muttered, though not because of shame or sudden fear. Keeping her head bowed down was not a display of penalty, rather a way to hide her amusement from the watchful gaze of her older brother. He could see the spark in her eyes. She was not one bit sorry.

Legolas bit back his own smile. He was not sorry either, nor did he want her to be. It was not every day a beautiful maiden was suddenly dropped into his arms. Days such as today should therefore be celebrated rather than erased by shame.

He accepted her apologies (for what there were worth) with a graceful smile and, when Valknir looked away, with a hasty wink, turning himself into a knowing compliant. The radiant smile beaming back at him shot delicious shivers down his spine and for the very first time did Legolas understand what Estel must feel every time he looked at his Arwen.

After this little ordeal, Vinnya was roughly shaken by the arm by an even more unpleasant looking Rovian.

"Come!" She hissed at her sister-in-law.

When they walked away in the direction of the Talans that were appointed to be their new home, Legolas could hear the older elf maiden still gripe the younger one.

"Can you not ever stop making a fool out of yourself? We should have let you sail with your father. Now poor Valknir is stuck with you!"

"And with you."

His heightened sense of hearing picked up on this whispered insult and instantly he knew what both of his newfound feelings meant. The discomfort he felt around lady Rovian came from her clear hatred of Vinnya. The anticipation he had felt that morning came from the same mentioned younger elf maiden…if love at first sight existed, then that was what he was feeling now. And his heart had known it would happen.

_So...waddaya think?_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I've been wondering whether or not to continue this story as it did not seem to catch much attention. But my statistics have told me it is on some of your alart list and therefor I think I'll give it a second chance. So with apologies for the long wait, here are two more chapters for you to enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I own Vinnya and her family, the rest belongs to Tolkien.

**Chapter two: Don't look back in anger**

She had not wanted to come. When Vallion, her father, had told her she would travel to the new colony with her brother and his wife, Vinnya had cried, pleaded and begged. To no avail.

Her father had known about her relationship with Rovian, which was rocky at best times and close to impossible at worst. And there were not many good days to look forward to. Rovian was distant, cold, correct. Grace and appearance mattered more than living life to the fullest.

Vinnya, being anything but graceful and born with a stubborn wild streak, loved life and embraced every new day. Rather than indulging in the more female trades, she followed in her father's and brother's footsteps, becoming a more than accomplished blacksmith. Of course very few elves knew as most of them would not trust a female to do the normally considered hard labor.

Unbeknownst to many an elf, their swords, arrows or horseshoes were from her hand. She was as well educated as Valknir, so nobody could see the difference. Unless you looked very close and saw her signature, which she always managed to put there at a hardly visible place.

When Valknir had first introduced Rovian into their home, the tension between the two ladies had been palpable and the situation had deteriorated ever since.

Her father had been the only one who could keep his headstrong daughter in check, silently agreeing that his son's choice for a wife did not seem fit for their family. But it was not Vallion's choice. Valknir was mature enough to make his own decisions now. So he had stayed out of their way and only silently protected his other child when his daughter-in-law would sneer at her.

Therefore, it had come as an unexpected and unwelcome surprise to Vinnya when her father ordered her to go with them rather than step on board a boat. She could vividly remember their conversation. While unpacking the few items she had brought from their home, Vinnya let her thoughts drift away to two weeks before…

"Adar, please take me with you."

She put her arms around his neck, her head resting against his chest in a desperate search for comfort. If it worked for her as an elfling, it should work now, should it not? Somehow, it did not.

"Nay, my dear child. I feel your part in this world has not been played yet. There is more for you to explore."

"But I long for the sea."

It was a blatant lie. Every elf would at one point in his or her life feel the pull of the waves, but no such thing had happened to her. But she could fake it. Anything rather than being left behind with the spawn of Sauron!

Her father chuckled amusedly, she could feel his chest rumble beneath her. Vinnya sighed in defeat. She knew she was caught.

"There has been no longing inside you yet, daughter of mine. I am an old, old elf. I yearn for the peace and quiet. But it is not for you."

He tilted her head so she was forced to look at him.

"Be strong, dear Vinnya. Your life will hold many more years and I do not want you to miss out on them. As you mature, you will learn to cope with Rovian, learn when to back down…it will not be an easy path to follow, I realize that. But for your old father…please, go with your brother."

There was nothing left to say after that and she had resigned to her fate. She had kept her head high when her father had bid them all farewell before turning to the waiting ships. Her heart had cried though. But there was no turning back.

So now she was left with her brother and the ugly elf maiden he had chosen to marry. How little did she understand his motives. What kind of spell did Rovian put him under?

Despite of his constant teasing when they were young, Vinnya loved her brother dearly. He had been a patient master in teaching her to not only make arrows and swords, but use them as well. Their father had been against it at first, but, as Valknir had pointed out, how else was she supposed to know if the weapons she made were strong and balanced?

Since he had a point, she had been taught (by both Valknir and his friend Legolas) to manage both the skills of the swordfight as well as archery and she was now fairly good at both, though she still loved the creation of these weapons more than the use of them. Probably because she had never really outgrown her clumsiness and would probably end up hurting herself rather than any attacker.

Legolas…the thought that he was the prince that now ruled over his own little colony was the only appealing side of this new adventure.

Had he changed? The image of him was firmly printed in her mind, but it was centuries old and started to fade like an old picture in a storybook. Was it still accurate or had her own mind morphed him into this heavenly creature all by itself? She knew not if such a thing was even possible, but had held on to the image nonetheless.

Not a soul, not her brother, not even her mother, not to mention her father, knew about her crush on the Mirkwood prince who was one of Valknir's closest friends when their family was still complete and living in the Mirkwood realm. Even if they had suspected anything, they would certainly have thought it was what it looked like: an elfling's idolization, a childish dream that would never come true and would probably fade in time anyway.

It had not. In her mind, she had allowed the love she felt for him to bloom and grow. Every sword that bore her signature was designed and crafted with him in mind. With every arrow that she made she installed the hope that one day, he might use it and think of her. It was crazy and she knew it, but she was too far gone to care about making a fool of herself.

She kept the knowledge close to her heart, not trusting anyone with the information, lest they would tease her about it, call her silly and destroy her dream. Even when she was about to have her coming-of-age party and her father had curiously asked her if there was not a young elf she would want for an escort, did she politely refuse. It had to be Legolas or nobody else.

She had no escort for the party, and all others who tried were gently but decidedly turned down. Until they had stopped trying at all.

Back in present time, she realized that indeed, Legolas had not changed. Not in appearance and she dared to believe, not in character either. He might look a little more weary after his quest with the fellowship. Tales of their bravery were widely spread throughout each realm and upon hearing it, her heart had again soared with pride.

No, her prince had not changed…if only she could say the same of her brother. But sad truth was that their bond had been severed by his wife and was now hanging be a thread. He used to be able to laugh with her, now he would only scold at her. He used to compliment her on her blacksmith skills, but these days he did not even seem to remember she had any skills whatsoever, always pointing out she had to become a lady now.

Why did he not remember she was never to become one? Why could he no longer look at her with pride? Why was she automatically the one to blame when things went wrong? Where had his sense of humor gone?

And why had he not realized that by treating her like a mere child in front of Legolas, he had cut the last piece of the rope that tied them together?

She was glad to find out she had a talan of her own, as she no longer regarded the man occupying the one next to hers as a brother. Not until he saw that no matter how many trees she liked to climb, she was her own self. And she was more than good enough.

She sighed as she started to find a place for her things, deciding that for now, it did not matter whether or not she was good enough for her brother of her sister-in-law.

She had better things to think of, or rather, a better elf to think of. Just like she did when she was almost of age, she let her mind wander, coming up with countless fantasies about herself and a certain blond prince.

Vinnya heard Rovian sneak up behind her and start to babble in her ear, but the words were reduced to nothing more than an annoying background murmur as the real world faded around her and her daydream world welcomed her back with open arms.

No, it definitely did not matter if Rovian would never think of her being anything else but a nuisance. It did not matter if Valknir would never again trust her to make even one horseshoe again. Nothing either one of them could say or do would make a difference to her anymore.

"Rovian…just leave me alone!"

She was not aware she had said it out loud, but apparently, she had, for the mumbling in her ear stopped abruptly. Good.

They did not matter. All that mattered now was if she was good enough for Legolas…

_Another chapter to come..._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **So here's another chapter for you to enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: See previous chapter.

**Chapter 3: Discovery of the duckling**

A week later, Vinnya found herself alone in the big city of Minas Tirith, looking for anything interesting to decorate her new home. All necessary furniture had all been delivered soon after their arrival, but it was still in dire need of some personal touches. Since they had not traveled with either a carriage or an extra package horse, she'd had to leave most things behind. There had only been room for some books, some clothes, her still favorite hair ribbon and her jewelry.

She did not own much, only a locket she had inherited from her mother and a silver necklace with a swan-shaped pendant made by her brother and given to her on her begetting day centuries before Rovian came along, but some time after her mother's death.

She was wearing it now. Somehow it reminded her of the years she and Valknir had an easy going relationship, working and jesting side by side, laughing and joking in between the rhythmic pounding of their hammers and the hissing of the water as they put ready made hot objects in it.

With her mind chasing memories, she meandered through the busy streets, not sure what exactly she was looking for. She only knew that whatever it was, she wanted it to be bright and colorful, matching her outlook on life. And it would irk Rovian as a bonus. Rovian, who had chosen a dull and dark setting for her talan.

"What is a beautiful elf maiden like yourself doing downtown all alone?"

Startled, she turned to the owner of the voice, though her heart had recognized it before her brain had registered the words. A smile she could and would not hide, crept on her face.

"Looking for inspiration I guess. To make my talan more my own. And a good morning to you too, might I add?"

A guard standing nearby raised his eyebrows at the elf lady, not used to hearing the elven prince being addressed in such a casual way…but since the prince did not seem to mind, in fact not even seemed to notice, he did not interfere. The lady looked harmless enough.

With a soft chuckle, Legolas approached his friend and greeted her with a kiss on the back of her hand and a wink, which made her heart race and her cheeks turn red.

"Still, you should not dwell these dangerous streets without companion."

"Well, my dear friend, none was offered to me."

"Then it is offered to you now, fair maiden. Have I not been your protector in the past?"

He remembered! Her heart jumped at the thought that her most treasured memories were not forgotten by him either. But her lighted spirit dropped as quickly as it had risen. Legolas was a high placed elf, a prince, someone with duties and responsibilities. Even if, in her elfling years, he had been there to keep her from harm, he must have more important matters to address. Who was she to keep him away from them? But then again, would he offer his companionship so readily if he had? She did not want to ask, but knew she needed to.

"Surely you must have other things to do than to accompany me?"

Undeterred, he shook his head, letting his long blond hair sweep over his face before one hand wiped it away.

"On a glorious morning like this, even an elf lord allows himself a day off. So nay, there are no pressing matters that need my immediate attention. Therefore, my offer remains standing as it is. And I am patiently awaiting your decision."

A little superior half grin appeared on his handsome features and she knew he was jesting, using the formality he knew she had very little appreciation for.

But two could play that game. Giving him a small bow, she answered him in the same tone.

"Very well. Then I decide your company is most welcome. I thank you kindly for your offer."

Dropping any and all courtesy, he gave her a full blown grin, its radiance almost choking her.

"Wonderful! Let us go seek inspiration"

He grabbed her hand in his and, fingers entwined, hearts fluttering, they set off.

They spent wonderful hours together, roaming the city, talking about the development of the colony, picking up pretty objects and cloths every now and then. Unbeknown to her, Legolas ordered everything she liked to be sent to her talan. Usually he cared not about his royal status, but at times like these, the ability to yield some power (and some money) certainly came in handy.

They stopped for lunch at one of the plenty taverns, opting to sit on a bench outside while they enjoyed fresh bread, cheese, fruit and excellent wine. They laughed, talked, shared memories. They never seemed to run out of subjects. Only after lunch, allowing herself to enjoy the beauty of the day for a moment, did Vinnya remain silent.

It was then that she felt his hand reach out to touch the pendant around her neck. His lean fingers grazed her throat and her breath hitched. Even if she had felt any desire to speak, it would have been in vain.

"So he did listen to me?"

Confusion made her find her voice back.

"What do you mean, Legolas?"

"Your brother. I assume he gave you this?"

"He did, for my begetting day, many summers ago. How did you know?"

Another smile crossed his handsome features as he remembered those days.

"I was in Rivendel at that time, guest of lord Elrond. One day I found your brother in a frenzy. It was only a few days before your begetting day, but he had somehow squandered away his funds. He wanted me to lend him some so he could buy you a gift, but I opted for him to make something for you himself. He laughed at that and asked me what he should make a small duckling like you. I answered that every duckling could turn into a swan someday…so that is what he made you. A swan."

She liked the idea that it had been Legolas' idea to make her a swan. But one thought crossed her mind. She was not sure if she could ask him, but simply could not help herself. Like so many other times before. Only this time it was Legolas. She would not get into trouble.

"Legolas, can I ask you a question?"

"You have been asking me questions all morning. One more could not hurt."

She did not mind him teasing her like this, with the slight grin and the mischief in his amazing eyes. Again, it was the elf she remembered so fondly.

"If you were there on my begetting day, why did you not come and see me?"

"Lord Elrond had asked me to join him and his sons for some hunting. It was not an invitation to turn down and it was not until days before we returned. I had to leave for Mirkwood the following day if I wished to be on time for my father's annual midsummer fest."

"Did you wish to be on time?"

He gave her a knowing glance. Vinnya knew how much he had dreaded the formalities of occasions like that. But as a prince, he was bound to his duties and not attending a very important fest like the one mentioned, would have been an insult to his father and all loyal subjects in the kingdom. He answered truthfully.

"Nay, but there would have been hell to pay had I not made it. Fortunately, I did."

They fell into comfortable silence while they resumed their tour through to city. At the stables, both of them took their horses out and Legolas insisted on escorting Vinnya home. He had been in the city for a few days to consult with Faramir and Aragorn. Both he and the prince of Ithillien had a comfortable room at their disposal every time they needed or wanted to stay inside the castle, but still being a wood elf, Legolas now yearned for his own newly build talan.

But, as said, first he made sure Vinnya got to her home safe and sound.

"Hannon le, Legolas. I had a wonderful time."

"So did I, dear lady Vinnya. It is always nice to find out my predictions have come true"

"I do not understand. In what regard?"

He touched her swan pendant, then looked up at her with clear blue eyes. No lies, no mockery, no jest could be found in their depths.

"The duckling indeed has become a swan."

He left her standing there with her mouth open and her heart racing…

_So...please let me know if it was worth it..._


End file.
